


Purrfect

by Infinity2020



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Double Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity2020/pseuds/Infinity2020
Summary: Thomas and Richard as cats.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Purrfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [denisiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisiya/gifts).



> Written with the hope it will lift your mood a bit ;) and maybe others too. 
> 
> WARNING: extremely silly.

Thomas sat rigidly on a low tree trunk, eyeing the other cats somewhat disdainfully; whenever mating season approached, they idiotically lost themselves after a pretty tail in the span of minutes. 

It was rather unbecoming, seriously. 

And what if they tried to court his mate? What if Richard was tempted by some younger-

A mewl of shock escaped him as he was suddenly tackled from its perch; he ended up rolling in the soft grass, a familiar fluffy weight on top of him.

"Richard!"

"Hello, darling." 

Climbing back to his paws, Thomas inwardly swore he would tell him off for this... right after the brown feline ceased rubbing against him affectionately - which always felt _really_ nice. 

He _would_ tell him off-

"I brought you some tuna. Stole it fresh from Mrs Patmore." His mate purred proudly. 

_Thomas' favourite._

-scratch that. Richard could playfully wrestle him forever. 

"You should stop glaring around, love."

"That one is staring at you..."

"Yours is and always will be the most beautitful tail to me." Richard stated, gently licking at the delicate fur behind his ear. Feeling bashful, Thomas turned and nuzzled his throat. 

How had he managed to get such an absurdly romantic mate?


End file.
